Love is Always Hard to Find
by DarkMetalAngel of Destruction
Summary: AU Fanfic. Couple: Takari, later changed to OCKari. Hikari finds out that Takeru was cheating on her and wanders off into trouble. She is soon saved by this mysterious man. Who is he & what will become of him in Hikari's life. Rated Rtwo graphical scenes
1. Prologue

_**Love is Always Hard to Find**_

By DarkMetalAngel of Destruction

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in digimon nor own the show digimon. The only thing I owned is the OC character later on in this story. Hope you enjoy it. Later.

Info that is need for this story:

**Parents/Robbers/OC**- Older than 30

**Taichi and the old gang**- 23 years old

**Daisuke and the new gang including Takeru and Hikari**-19 years old

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in Digimon nor own the show Digimon. The only thing I owned is the OC character later on in this story. Hope you enjoy it. Later.

Info that is needed for this story:

**Parents/Robbers/OC**- Older than 30

**Taichi and the old gang**- 23 years old

**Daisuke and the new gang including Takeru and Hikari**-19 years old

_Prologue_

It was a mid-winter day in Odaiba. Everything was as normal as any other day, except to one person. Today was the worst day of their life. This person's name was Hikari Yagami. She sat, lonely, on a bench at the center of Odaiba Park. Her eyes showed signs of deep sorrow and abandonment. The brunette gazed sadly upon the ground and silently sobbed as snow fell from the sky. Snow always cheered her up, in any situation, but somehow had very little effect on her. She slowly cradled herself and remembered something horrible that had happen a couple hours before.

Flashback

Hikari was gracefully walking happily, intending to see her boyfriend, Takeru. Today marked the 2nd year anniversary of their relationship together. She bought a bracelet for him that took her 3 long months to get. The brunette carefully planned it, picked the finest materials, and took a great deal of love to get him this perfect anniversary gift. Hikari went through a couple of gruesome jobs and saved enough money to buy her materials to give to a special jewler to make Takeru's anniversary gift. It was a 13 karet gold chain with the symbols of hope and light. There were writings engraved onto the bracelet. It said, "Through Hope and Light, Love Conquers all." It also had a pure, solid diamond and inside it, "I'll Always Love You, Hikari" was engraved. The brunette smiled and giggled with anticipation of seeing the expression on her lovely boyfriend's face. The girl was already at her boyfriend's dorm. She was about to knock at his door, but the door slowly opened.

"Takeru...are you there?" she called out. She quietly walked in, closing the door behind her, and suddenly heard faint sounds of moaning and groaning in the back of his dorm room. The brunette quietly walked into the hallway leading to Takeru's room. As she walked closer and closer to Takeru's room, there were scattered clothes everywhere.

'Huh? Takeru wasn't usually a messy person,' Hikari thought. 'HUH?!' she gasped. There were also scattered clothes of a…WOMAN!

'No! It couldn't be! He wouldn't!' Hikari thought and ran to Takeru's bedroom. The brunette slowly pushed the door open with her shaking hand, frightened at what she might see. Her face quickly changed from tan to pale white. With her body in completely shock, her eyes went wide with disbelief. She clasped her mouth at what she saw. In her eyes, she saw Takeru rocking his prick at a girl's ass. A girl that she had seen before. That French girl...Catherine.

"T...T...TK," Hikari slowly said. Takeru's eyes went wide open and slowly turned his head, like a frightened child, to where that voice resonated. In the blonde's eyes, was his beloved girlfriend. Wide-eyed, pale and completely shocked. Tears quickly started sliding down her angelic face. He was about to get up, but suddenly was hit with a small package thrown by Hikari.

"You...You...You fucking bastard!!!!!! I hate you!!!!" Hikari yelled.

"Kari, it's not what it looks like," he said, but she was already gone with the sound of a hard slammed door.

"KARI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

End Flashback

'How could I be so blind,' Hikari thought. 'I didn't know it was too good to be true.' She continued silently crying, unknowing to the danger and torture she was about to endure. Like predators about to catch their prey, 3 dark, suspicious men with long, black trench coats and old, ragged masks slowly walked up to a vulnerable, heartbroken girl.

"AH!" she screamed, but was quickly muffled by the man's grasp and was pushed inside one of the men's trench coats. They quickly ran into an old warehouse hidden by other buildings and dark alleys. Little did they know, lurking inside the dark alley, another suspicious character was watching their every move. Waiting...Waiting for the right moment to come out.

What's gonna happen to Hikari? What do those men want from her and who are they? Most importantly who is our suspicious character who's hiding in the dark abyss of Odaiba. All this and much more soon. Review and tell me what you think before I send those men for you, too. Grins


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: Like I said before, I do not own any characters in digimon nor own the show digimon. The only thing I owned is the OC character, who is the main cop, in this chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Later

Additional Info that is need for this chapter:

OC who's the 2nd main character- 21 years old and history of him will be on this soon.

Chapter 1

'Huh...where am I?' Hikari thought. The brunette looked around, but could only saw darkness. She tried to move, but couldn't move an inch. Suddenly she realized what happen in the park and that she's been kidnapped.

'Someone must of blindfolded me and tied me up' Hikari thought. She tried to squirmed her way, but was quickly subdued with force by someone.

"Where do you think you're going," the robber asked. He grinned at the sight of his lovely captive.

"If it's money you want, then take it," Hikari replied.

"Oh! That's only one of the things we wanted," the robber said. "We want something more than that." The men slowly gather around her, ensnarring her into a thick spot.

'Shit! I'm gonna get raped. Someone please help me!' Hikari thought as she heard them coming closer to her. She felt hands wandering around her body. Hikari tried to struggle out, to move away, but she felt the hands of one of the men restraining her. The brunette felt the cold air blowing onto her skin. She knew then that she was naked and would suffer eternal and internal torment. Slowly, Hikari felt one of the men groping her petit breasts. Soon, followed by a man who was licking her pussy hungrily, and another trying to slowly pry her mouth open to suck his cock. (FYI- I won't go indepth with this topic because of strict rules) She slowly felt terrible and dirty inside. She wish, with all her might, that this horrific torment would end. It felt like eternity for her in the most painful way.

"Common girl, come suck my...," the man ordered, but was suddenly interrupted by the fire of a gun.

"Freeze, you are under arrest," a cop ordered. "Put your hands up in the air where I can see them, you fucking bastards!" The men quickly raised their hands high up in the air after a sudden rush of cops running into the warehouse, aiming their pistols and large rifles at them. The robbers were practically scared when they saw the cop, that ordered them, carried a double barrel shotgun, aiming right at them. The cops went and quickly handcuffed the robber and his men, while giving them their rights and pushing them into the their police cars. The cop, who came in 1st, help unblindfold the captive. He quickly tried to put on her clothes, while calming her down.

"It's ok, Miss. Don't worry now. Everything's alright," he calmly said. "Those men are gone and are going to life imprisonment for what they did to you. An ambulance is also coming to take you to the hospital and your family is being currently informed of your whereabouts." He knew that she wasn't listening to any word he said to her. To Hikari, she was in complete shock.

'Everything happened so fast. I can't blame her. She was horribly violated. I feel terrible for her,' the cop thought as he remembered that horrible night he wished had never happen.

Flashback

"Please stop," a man said. "Don' hurt her. PLEASE!!! Here are all my belongings. Credit cards, cash, keys to my house and all. Just take them. Just please don't hurt her."

"Sorry mate, I can't do that," the robber said. "Your wife is just so fine that I could just eat her up." The man's wife, Selena, was gagged and was held down by the robber's henchman. The henchman drew out a knife from his hidden pocket and slowly slit her skin.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!!!!! GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY...!!!!!!" the man yelled and was about to punch the henchman in the face, but was quickly shot down by the robber. He slowly descended from his position and fell hard on the cold pavement where he became unconscious. Later, he woke up at the Odaiba Memorial Hospital. The cops told him that his wife was horribly raped and brutally murdered. The two robbers tried to get away, but soon died by a line of rapid gunshots.

The man clenched onto his bedsheets, only to remember his wife's last muffled screams, and scream out, "SELENA!!!!!!!!!!"

End Flashback

He still felt the pain on the right side of his chest where the remmants, which seem to been there for eternity, of that night. There imprinted 3 small bullet wounds with the 3 bullets still in his chest. He kept that wounded mark to remind him why he became a cop, specialized in rape and other harsh abuses, in the first place and to ensure that no one will ever experienced that pain he had years ago. He slowly reached out to the girl, who flinched at his touch. He quickly, yet softly held onto her close. Hikari suddenly paniced and struggled to break free.

He tried to soothe her, calming her down. "I know what you are feeling right now. The tortment, the loneliness, the helplessness, the feeling of being totally violated, abused and abandoned. Yet you are not alone. I'm here for you. I promise that no harm will come to you. I will make sure of that. Make sure that you'll never experience that horrible pain again," the cop said, hoping that his words will reach her. Hikari was still in a state of shock, but was slowly relieve by the cop's kindness. The brunette was listening to him contently. Slowly, she felt safer and more assured by the man's soft, tender voice. She slowly calmed herself down, but due to her exhaustion from going through all that pain tired her out. As the sound of the abulance drew louder and louder so does Hikari lose her consciousness, piece by piece.

What will happen to Hikari? Will she be ok? And how does this cop played in this story? This and much soon. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter will be on 2mor0. Take care and please review. Thx. L8r.


	3. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Like I said before, I do not own any characters in digimon nor own the show digimon. The only thing I owned is the OC character, who is the main cop, in this story now. Hope you enjoy it. Before I go, I would like to thank my friend, Aly, and my newest friend, Dhampyr17, for helping me edit some parts of my story. You girls helped me a lot. Please give thanks to these girls, too, when you review. Well that's it. Enjoy. Later.

Chapter 2

'Huh,' Hikari thought. 'Where am I?'

She held her head tightly, remembering what happened to her , that's where I am now,' she thought.

She wrapped her arms around herself tightly and felt tensed at the sudden touch on her hand. She opened her eyes wide, but slowly became soft. It was her bushy-haired brother, Taichi. She slowly looked around and saw her family, friends, and... TK OF ALL THE DAMNED PEOPLE!!!!! "You fucking jackass! Get out of here, TK! Because of you this happened!" Kari yelled.

"Sister, what making you act like this towards your own boyfriend?" Taichi asked.

"He...he...," Kari couldn't continue talking because of a sudden rush of tears, slowly falling down her cheeks. She started to have flashbacks of what had happened that started to make her shed more tears. Her tears were softly wiped off from her cheek by a tissue that was being hold by the cop she saw earlier. She quickly turned her face, facing to the cop who was smiling softly at her.

"You're safe now," the cop said. "You're with your friends and family now. Now please excuse me, I must leave for now." He was about leave, but was quickly clenched by Hikari's hands.

"Kari, you have to let go of the cop's hand," Mrs. Yagami said. "He has to leave and do his job." Yet Hikari didn't care what her mother said and kept a strong hold onto the cop's hand.

"Um Mrs. Yagami, I think Kari sees this cop as a close refuge. Seeing what happen today. Being almost raped must still put her in a state of uncertainty and helplessness," Joe said. "This man was there to save her and she must still be lost in her self-awareness and only recognized only a few of us. Her friends...her family...anyone who is precious. The cop helped Kari feel protected and safe. That's why she is holding him so longingly." Takeru slowly moved up, about to reach Hikari's hand, and said," Hikari...I'm sorr..." He was quickly interrupted by Hikari.

"You fucking worthless piece of shit! Don't your think I don't remember what you did to me! You were fucking that French whore of a bitch, Catherine! Get out! You hear me! Get OUT!!!!!!!!" Hikari yelled, almost fell off her bed and quickly was saved by the cop's swift movement. After hearing at Hikari's words, everyone starred at Takeru starred. In Hikari's position, her anger was slowly relinquished by looking into the cop's chocolate colored eyes. His eyes showed her a sense of security, compassion, and contentment. The cop slowly moved her back to the right part of the bed and slowly rubbed her back to give her a sense of assurance of her safety.

"Sir, if you'll be so kind, to leave Miss Yagami's room this instant or I shall be forced to remove you without your consent," the cop said in serious, yet calm tone. Takeru, clenching his fist, was about to go start a fight with the cop, but was stopped by Taichi's dark, death glare. He knew if he didn't get out now, Taichi will give him such a hell full of pain. Slowly Takeru backed away, leaving the room and out the hospital.

Soon after, Hikari's friends one by one bid their goodbye's and left to return home. A couple minutes later, visiting hours ended and her parents had to leave. They bid their daughter good night and asked the cop to keep a close eye on her.

Taichi, bidding his sister goodnight, slowly looked up to the cop and said, "Please keep an eye on her, officer, and keep her safe."

"Don't worry. I'll take full responsibility for her safety and well being. Now go get some rest. If anything happens, I'll notify you as soon as possible," the officer said. "Now go. I'll keep a good eye on her."

"Thanks," Taichi said and smiled. "I just needed some assurance that she is in good hands. Good night, officer."

"Good night, Mr. Yagami," the officer said and slowly walked back into Hikaris room, sitting on a recliner close to her.

"What's your name, officer?" Hikari asked.

"Huh?" was the cop's response. Furrowing his brow, he tilted his head slightly and looked at her.

"Hehe. I said, 'What is your name?'," Hikari said, while giggling at his facial expression.

"My name is Officer Astray, but my friends call me Leon," Leon replied. "I'm a transferred officer from the United States."

"You're an American," Hikari said. "At first, I thought you were Japanese. Were your parents Japanese?" She slowly smiled and focused all her attention to this mysterious, yet complex being sitting next to her.

"Well my great grandparents and my grandmother were Japanese, but my grandfather was Chinese," Leon replied. "So my mother was half Japanese and half Chinese. Later she met my father in Hong Kong and gave birth to me. So I'm mostly Chinese with a lot of Japanese characteristics." He gazed upon her and wondered why her boyfriend made this "angel so sad. "What's your lovely name?" he asked.

"My name is Hikari. Hikari Yagami," the brunette replied, blushing. "How old are you? I'm so sorry, but you look so young to be a cop."

Leon laughed and said, "Thanks for the compliment. I'm 21 years old. So what about you, Miss? You seem immortally youthful. How old are you, milady?" What he expected was an answer from her, but instead he was suddenly smacked in the back of the head. Hikari laughed at his request.

"You shouldn't ask how old a lady is. IT'S RUDE," she replied, giggling. "But since you were so polite and spoke in a sweet, gentlemen manner, I am 19 years old."

"Yeoww," he whined. "Did you have to hit me that hard on the head. Oww" The guy slowly rubbing his head and shielded it, to make sure he won't get hit again.

"Hehe. You're such a cry baby, Leon," Hikari said. "I thought you would be more of a tough guy than I hope to expect."

"Hey! I'm strong, but not that strong," Leon said, while looking at his watch. "Well it's getting late. Let's continue this conversaion tomorrow."

"Okay, Leon," Hikari said. "But...will you stay by me...I mean is...can you stay till I fall asleep."

"Of course, milady. It's my duty to watch over you until my objective is complete," he replied.

"So you'll be leaving me once your job is done," Hikari said, look down at her bedsheets and slowly began crying, tears running down her cheeks. The brunetter slowly felt like she was only being helped because of the condition she was in. Her mind slowly fell into a state of abandonment. Leon knew she would feel abandoned, but he couldn't find the right words to cheer her up. In his life, he had helped lots of damsels, who were brutally abused or been raped, before he met Hikari. The girls, he saved, grew fond of him and tried to start a relationship with him, but Leon always refused. It was not because of their looks or personality. He knew those girls were great people. It is just that he never wanted to push their friendship further into serious relationships. Leon did go on dates with some of them, but he turned them down when they asked if they could go into a deeper and somewhat intimate relationship. A few years after mourning over the death of his wife, only one woman was strong enough to get him into a relationship. Her name was Anna. He saved her from her abusive husband. He helped her, getting Anna away from her pain and sorrow, and soon after, asked her out.

Yet even being with Anna, Leon was still worried, mostly afraid. Afraid of going through that incident again. Slowly Anna tried to clue--mostly pushed in his opinion--him into marraige. Leon tried telling her his reasons for his refusal to marry her. He wanted to make sure he was able to move on and able to have a happier relationship, with no strings-attached. So weeks passed. Soon months, then Anna got fed up with him and left him for a corporate owner, who owned TSC (Tokyo Shinkansen Corporation). Leon knew she wouldn't believe him, let alone be patient for him. He knew that it wouldn't work out in any of his relationships, so he decided to be single for the rest of his life. Seeing Hikari, he slowly wonder how long can he hold his promise. He slowly put his arm around Hikari and lay her head on his chest, gently rubbing her side. "I am very sorry if I made it sound cold, but it wasn't meant to sound harsh," Leon said. "I just can't protect you all the time. I have duties to fulfill and there are people who need me to protect them from harm."

"But...but you promised me that you'll always protect me," Hikari said. "You'd prom..." Leon quickly cupped her cheeks and making sure her attention at him and not the sheets. All the brunette could do was become mesmerized by his chocolate colored eyes.

"I did promise you that and I'm sorry," he said." How about this? I'll promise this time that I'll stay by your side till I am no longer of service anymore. Sound good." He smiled looking at her angelic face.

"What if I don't want you to ever leave my side, then what would you do?" Hikari asked, with a evilish grin.

"Then, I guess I'll have to stay by your side forever," Leon replied, grinning right back at the brunette. Soon they realized how close they were. They could feel the calm, warm breaths coming from each other's faces. In an instant, their lips brushed in a hesitant but soft kiss, leaving their mouths tingling as they parted. For Hikari, it was such an embarrassing and yet ejoyable moment that she deeply blushed.

'What am I doing? This isn't like me. I don't even know him that well,...yet it feels like we've been together for quite some time," Hikari thought.

"What was I doing? I shouldn't even be this close to her. I promised myself to never be with someone again. Is it possible that I'm about to break that promise I made to myself, those 2 years ago. This is getting out of hand. WHY AM I TALKING TO MYSELF?!?!?!?!' Leon thought hardly, scratching his head like crazy. All Hikari did was stare at him blankly, unknowing to what he was thinking about.

'Oh no! He's not thinking dirty, now is he?' the brunette thought. 'No. Leon is not like that. He's a sweet gentleman.' Leon quickly tried to change the situation into a more perferrable environment, but was interrupted by his radio transmitter.

"Leon...Are you there? Over...This is Jim...Answer this stupid radio, you idiot!!! Over..." the voice said, coming from the transmitter.

"Sheesh! Calm down, bastard. What do you want to talk to me about so badly, partner? Over...," Leon said onto the transmitter.

"Well, the gang and I are going to that dance club that just opened up in downtown Odiaba.. I was wondering if you want to join us. You might find a girl there you'll be looking for," Jim said.

Leon turned his head around, facing Hikari, and said, "Sorry man. No can do. And besides I am on duty. A special duty. To watch and take care of this majestic goddess who's in front of me. Is it ok if I take a raincheck on that?" Hikari blushed at Leon's bold statement and started to give off a radiant smile just for him. The only thing that Leon can do back was give off that same exact smile right back at the beautiful brunette.

"Hehehe. Okay man. Catch ya later. Over and out," Jim said as the transmitter slowly faded out. His response was not acknowledgeable to Leon because he was preoccupied by a touch of a certain young, lovely brunette. Hikari paused her hand where it rested on Leon's right cheek. The brunette slowly leaned closer to the cop and brushed her lips, seducively, against his. Letting her feel the surface of his lips. She slowly, yet erotically, licked his lips which gave him such a shock at her actions. The girl slowly gave into her desires and pounced on him. Leon could FEEL the heat between them and responded with just as much passion. The friction between the two soon turned into a heated tounge battle.

Ultimately, the battle between these 2 sexes was interrupted by a sudden knock at the brunette's door. They quickly parted and return to their places, trying to look like nothing had happen.

"Come in", Hikari said. The door slowly opened, revealing a tall, blue-haired man in a white coat.

"Hey Joe!," Hikari said with such great delight. "How are you?" She was quick to hide her anger at Joe for interrupting their romantic moment and Leon, apparently, was also good at hiding his own emotions.

"I'm okay," Joe said, coming towards her, "but should't you be sleeping right now? It's already one o'clock in the morning. You're leaving the hospital later today after you go to the recovery room. I was informed by the doctor, that if you were still up, to put you in bed."

"Okay! Fine," Hikari replied with a groan.

'Thanks for ruining my fun, Mr. Scaredy-Cat-Of-A-Goody-Two-Shoes.' she thought.

After laying her head onto the soft pillow, Joe slowly left, closing the door behind him. The young brunette opened up her eyes and immedated stared at Leon, who was just evily grinning at her. He moved closer to her, kissing her hand and then to her lips. He bid her goodnight and Hikari just smiled at having such a wonderful guy like Leon watching over her. Soon the power of sleep overtook her and she rested peacefully in bed. Once Hikari fell asleep, Leon's eyes instantly changed from happiness to deep sorrow. He placed his hand on his right part of his chest and closed his eyes.

"Oh...Selena. I might be breaking my promise to myself after all. I bet you knew that it would happen eventually. Hmmm. Are you giving me the sign to finally move on. Am I ready to be with another person? What if I'm not ready,' Leon thought and smiled. 'I am ready and by tomorrow at lunch, when she wakes up, I'll ask Hikari out.' Soon sleep caught up with him as well and he drifted into the land of dreams as snow began to fall again in the city of Odiaba

Hope you like this story. Took me the whole day to do it with help on revision from my friends. It was 5 pages long. Worth made chapter. BETTER REVIEW FOR ME. Well take care. l8r.


	4. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: Like I said before, I do not own any characters in digimon nor own the show digimon. The only thing I owned is the OC character, who is the main cop, in this chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Later

Chapter 3

**Dream**

"Selena...," Leon said. There, in his eyes, stood a tall, slender, blond-haired, blue-eyed woman.

"Leon," Selena said, with a voice filled with love and longing. Leon tried to reach out to her, but felt as though he was being pulled down. "Selena!! Selena!!!" Leon yelled.

"Leon...Leon...Leon!!!"

**End Dream**

"Leon...Leon! Wake up," Hikari said, softly shaking Leon. She was awakened by murmerings coming from Leon.

'His body is so cold and he's violently shaking,' Hikari thought.

"SELENA!!!!" was a reponse from Leon.

'Selena, who is she? Is she someone close to...Leon,' Hikari thought as she felt a pain in her chest. In her mind, she wanted to know who this girl was. Dued to the current situation Leon was in, it was not the time.

"Leon!!!" Hikari yelled. That tone of voice shocked Leon back to reality.

"Huh? Hikari," Leon said. His face was paled and covered with a thick layer of sweat on his skin. All Hikari could do at this point was latch onto his firm body and cry into chest, clinging to him like her life was depended on it.

'Oh Hikari...I'm so sorry. It must be my fault for making you cry,' Leon thought, frowning at this beauty, on his chest, crying on him at this very moment.

"Hikari," he said, resting his hands on Hikari's cheeks and slowly raised her head up. Hikari could only stare at him, with shed tears running down her cheeks. Leon ran his thumbs on her cheeks, wiping her tears off.

"Hikari..., I...," Leon said, but was quickly silenced by Hikari's kiss. Hikari desperately needed Leon. After that scene at Takeru's dorm, she thought she was unwanted, someone that was only needed when someone is down, but after meeting Leon, everything changed. She found out that there was someone out there who loved her. She was just too focused on people around her, then explore this world of hers to find a special someone who was looking for another special someone. Leon showed nothing but kindness, compassion, and a sense of companionship. To her, it wasn't like being married to someone. It was a sense of a person that would always be there for her. A person who would let her cry on, lend a shoulder on, hold on, and maybe loved on. Leon was someone she didn't expected to find, but was completely grateful that she met such a great man in her life. All she could think about right now was Leon's delicious lips of his and want every single morsel of it. She wrapped her arms around Leon's neck and pushed herself into the kiss. All the thoughts and concerns in Leon's head were wuickly washed away by her sensational kiss. He simultaneously responded back to her by wrapping his arms around her waist and kissed her back with the same extreme passion he was feeling from her. Quickly, the brunette felt very uncomfortable in her current position. So, she moved out of the bed and sat on his lap, not moving away from their kiss. The brunette got so used to the sensation faster than she had ever with Taker. But, this was more passionate and more meaningful than any experience she had ever had. To Leon, this new sensation was incredibly similar to what he had experienced in the past.

Flashback

"Honey...wake up," Selena said. She was trying to pry her husband off the bed. He came home late this night because he had to close his nightclub. It was a hectic night, and he had to finish so much financal paperwork and interview a group of good potential employees to work in his club.

"Give me two more hours, angel," he mumbled.

"Common Leon, get up. I wanna go to that lingerie store that opened up at the corner of Murasaki Avenue," she said. "I wanna look beautiful for you. Hehe and maybe set your hormones on fire."

"No you don't. I love you just the way you are. Oh, I also liked that time when you were wearing nothing, but that blue apron. At first I thought you were my breakfest because you were just so fine that I just could eat you all up," Leon said, pulling a pillow over his face. "And in truth, you're already beautiful in my eyes."

"Aww...Leon...," Selena said, while blushing at Leon's comment and also removing the pillow away from his face. She leaned over him and slowly nibbled his bottom lip. Slowly deepening it into a long sensual kiss.

"MMMMMMMmmmmmm....... okay you won," Leon said.

"Yay!!!" Selena said with excitement. "Whoa!" She was quickly pulled down onto the bed and was pinned down by leon.

"I'd rather spend my day in bed with you," he said sucking on her neck and slowly sliding his hands to her sides. Ater a few innocentt pecks, he caught her in a deep kiss again.

"Mmmm...sounds great," Selena said, as she gave up to Leon's persuaion and started to kiss him back, while pulling the sheets over them.

End Flashback

Slowly, Hikari slid her hands down to the shirt of Leon's uniform and started to unbutton it. He snapped back to reality, after feeling the brunette's soft hands over his chest and pull backed from the kiss. Hikari frowned at his sudden withdrawal. Before he could rebutton his uniform, he was stopped by the brunette. Leon allowed her to trace the marks on his chest.

"What happened to you?" Hikari asked. Hikari had thought that Leon was just perfect. Immune to the real world, she recently faced. But, after seeing those marks on his chest, she wondered how this perfect angel could be broken. She slowly started to shed tears down her cheeks, but were removed once again by Leon. Leon knew that sometime soon, he would tell her his past. Yet, he thought that he would be able to tell her after going out for a while first. He guessed the time had come to tell Hikari about his past. "Hikari," he began. "It's time to tell you about my past because I think you have the right to know..." He sat back and slowly began his story. "It started several years ago. During the time when I was 16, I was married to my childhood friend, Selena. You probably say we were too young to get married, but we were happy being with each other and both our parents arranged our marriage. To us, we were very happy. We accelerated our knowledge in school and was able to go to college at a very young age. I even own a nightclub at age 17! Basically I made my money to support both me and my wife. She was usually a housewife." He slowly reached into his pockets, pulling out his wallet, and handed Hikari a picture. The picture contained a couple. A slender, blue-eyed girl and a brown-haired, chocolate-color eyed guy. The scene was at a park, with a magnificant fountain and a pristine, glittering lake in hth background. They were sharing an ice-cream. It showed them smudging ice-cream in each others faces in a playful, romantic way. Hikari smiled at the picture, but frown because in that picture, they had marriage rings on their fingers. She looked at Leon's hand and saw that his ring was still there.

'Is he telling me that I was a fling or that he...,' the brunette thought, but continued to listening to his story.

"We were happy together. We had a few problems, but we always managed to resolve them without much hassle. We loved each other very deeply. Then...That night..." Leon paused and felt Hikari holding his hands.

"You don't need to continue, if you don't want to. It's alrig...," Hikari said, but quickly interrupted by Leon.

It's okay. I need to tell you this. On November 11th, 1986, 11:29pm, my wife and I were enjoying a stroll in New York Central Park and were talking of having a child, because we had already thought about it long and hard. She and I wanted to make a family. Haha. It was crazy, but we both wanted a child. We were so in out own little world until we were attacked by robbers. They threatened for us to drop all of our money and one of the men held down my wife. They were hurting her and were about to rape her. I tried to stop them, but I got shot down. I recovered at Odaiba Memorial Hospital, but my wife never made it. She was brutally murdered and raped. I slowly dwell in darkness after mourning her death." Hikari lightened her grip on him, making sure she was there, and making him feel a bit for comfortable.

"I'm so sorry, Leon. I...," the brunette said, but was again, interrupted by Leon.

"It's alright. It's not your fault. Believe me. You did nothing of a sort to have this event caused. It was all just...an accident," Leon said. "Well, I became a cop, short after her death. I still had my nightclub. I work mostly as a cop nowaday, while a close relative of mine runs my club. I became a cop so that no one would experience the pain that I endured. I helped plenty of civilians that get in those types of incidents. I saved them from tossing their minds into deep sorrowful hopelessness. I did dated a few girls, but most of them wanted to start a relationship with me. I always refuse their offer or advice because I don't want to get anyone involved and might get hurt because of me. There was one girl I dated a few years back. Her name was Anna. Spiritual, lively, cheerful girl. I saved her from almost getting raped by her abusive husband. We talked and hung out. We, later, slowly became boyfriend and girlfriend. Soon after, she wanted to get married, but I wasn't ready enough to go through with that. I had my reasons. I felt like I would be betraying Selena if I did. You can understand that, right? There are some people who can't move on after such incidents and other perople can. I just thought that Anna would understand how i felt. She, in my opinion, got tired of waiting for me and left me for a better man. A man who she would able to get closer to than me. I swore to myself to never get close to someone again and be single forever. But, today, I learned that I broke my promise." Leon slowly raised his hand, cupping the brunette's soft cheek. "I know this is all sudden, but seeing you and being with you makes me feel different. Not in a bad way, mind you? It feels comforting and soothing. What this all means is that, I trust you. Even for 2 days, it feels like we have known each other for a long time." Hikari knew what he was getting at. She wanted to be with him so badly, but something in her couldn't let her say it.

"I know what you're thinking, because I would do the same thing if I was in your shoes. I'm not forcing you. I just want to tell you that I've...fallen in love with you. It's not your looks, but who you are. Just looking into your eyes, I can see the calmness and goodness of your soul. You are a good person. Seeing the way you act, I know you like to hide things from others because you don't want them to get hurt. You're kind and sincere. I love that part of you. the uniqueness of your being. Haha. I don't even know how to say this to you." Leon was hesitating, but was quickly reassured by Hikari's gentle touch on his chest. It was not erotic, but it was sensationally romantic. She softly traced his chest with her fingers. She leaned in and kissed his chest lovingly. She looked up to him with a loving smile. In her mind, she came into a conclusion.

'Yes,' Hikari thought. 'All I need is for him to say it. I am ready. It's not because I'm being superficial. It's because I actually fallen in love with this angel.'

'It's time,' Leon thought. He pulled Hikari closer to him and put his arm around her waist. It was now or never. "Hikari would you like to go out with me?" Leon asked. Hikari was so ecstatic and happy. "Ye...," Hikari said. Shocked, by her pause, her voice was gone.

'What? What happen to her voice?!' Hikari thought.

OH NO! Hikari lost her voice. What will happen now? All this coming soon...REVIEW!!!!


End file.
